The function of the Administrative Core is to facilitate the overall organizational structure and administrative activities of the Center, interface with NIH/NIEHS staff, foster cooperation between Research Projects and Cores, encourage criticism and advice from the program's scientists, promote fiscal responsibility, and provide a flexible administrative structure to assure the continued excellence of the overall Center and its ability to meet milestones. The management of this U54 Center, provided by the Administrative Core, includes the Center Director, two Associate Directors with experience at managing interdisciplinary research programs in academia, industry and national laboratory;a lead statisticians experienced with transcriptomics and proteomics analysis;an Internal Steering Team made up of the Director, Associate Directors, additional Research Project and Core Leaders and two pre-eminent scientific advisors. Each Research Project and Core consists of staff with the expertise to accomplish all of the milestones set forth in this U54 application with the respective leaders responsible for the experimental design, planning and implementation in coordination with the Internal Steering Team. The Administrative Core will also provide statistical support for all Research Projects and Cores to assist in data analysis, sensor platform testing and validation. In addition, the Administrative Core will assume responsibility for (a) planning and coordination of research activities within the U54 Center, (b) promote cross-disciplinary and cross- organizational interactions, (c) coordinate statistical analyses of experimental data, (d) ensure effective liaison with the NIEHS and Exposure Biology research projects, (d) ensure effective fiscal and resources management and planning, (e) preparing programmatic center documents and reports, and provide travel and conferencing arrangements, and (g) facilitate technology transfer planning.